Simplify the following expression. $ 2 \times 9 + 8 \times \dfrac{ 7 }{ 1 } $
$ = 2 \times 9 + 8 \times 7 $ $ = 18 + 8 \times 7 $ $ = 18 + 56 $ $ = 74 $